The present invention relates to a clutch disk arrangement for a multi-disk clutch, especially a dual-disk clutch.
In drive trains of motor vehicles with relatively high-torque drive motors, multi-disk clutches or dual-disk clutches are increasingly being implemented to transmit the torque from the drive motor to the gearbox. These types of clutches offer the advantage that the doubling (or multiplication) of the number of friction surfaces makes it possible to transmit much higher torques for a given engaging force supplied by a energy-storing device such as a diaphragm spring. When actuating processes are being performed in clutches of this type, it must be possible for the friction lining assemblies to be shifted with respect to each other in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the clutch, so that they can follow along with the releasing movement of a pressure plate and of one or more intermediate plates. This can be realized, for example, by designing the various friction lining assemblies as separate clutch disks, each of which is connected individually to a takeoff shaft. Because this approach occupies a comparatively large amount of axial space, the general trend has been to connect the friction lining assemblies to a takeoff shaft by a common hub, preferably by way of a torsional vibration damper arrangement, so that the function of vibration damping can also be provided in the area of the clutch disk arrangement.